Various navigation services for guiding a user to some destination have been implemented so far. Navigation is normally performed on the basis of knowledge regarding a position of a destination and a current position of the user. In order to acquire the current position of the user, many navigation services use a positioning module, such as a global positioning system (GPS) module or PlaceEngine (registered trademark), which is included in a terminal held by the user.
Patent Literature 1 proposes that a specified object corresponding to a place serving as a destination (e.g., buildings or facilities) be emphasized in an image so that a user can easily find the place serving as the destination on a screen of a terminal. Also in Patent Literature 1, a current position of the user is acquired via a GPS module.